


Desperation

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fateful Encounter, Femslash February, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), hi i love pregame tenmugi and i will die for it, its just mmm so angsty i love this, ive been on an angsty mood lately and i love it so here is one of, my favorite ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Tenko Chabashira is a delinquent. She has no future, no path to follow. She becomes desperate. And then she meets a blue-haired girl who tells her she can solve all of her problems. Is Chabashira desperate enough to throw herself away?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 13





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> woo danganronpa for once i know surprising  
> tenmugi is one of my new otps and idk how it just became one  
> also sorta s*icide mention for tsumugi there but idk if its significant enough to tag it but i should at least mention it here  
> yeah enjoy ty for being patient with me

Chabashira felt like she was about to explode. She saw the sun slowly set, the day quickly turning into the evening, and yet she was stuck in a classroom. Her own personal hell. Her father had already chewed her out the previous evening, so she cannot wait to argue with him again. It was going to be oh so much fun, she thought. However, even with her stuck up attitude, something inside her was dreading to even confront her father. Was she afraid of disappointing him again?

...No, couldn’t be. She had already chosen her path in life and was doing well for herself. Maybe she was wasting years and years of her dad’s money due to her martial arts training which she ultimately ended up using on students who looked at her a little bit funny, or when she was really desperate, threatening them with a weapon to make them give up their wallets. ...Was this really how she was going to spend the rest of her life?

She quickly shrugged away her thoughts as she noticed her homeroom teacher walk up to her, that ever-so-condescending grin on her face. It took everything that Chabashira had just to not punch her right in her crooked teeth.

“Oh, Chabashira-san. When will you give this up? You know, there are other schools for your type of …’personalities’. Why continue torturing yourself when we both know it will lead nowhere? I might have to contact your father about sending you to a boarding scho-”

“Please no!” Tenko mustered out, the desperation and dread in her voice was practically unheard of for both her teacher and even herself. It’s… weird. 

“C-Chabashira…”

“Please… I know I’m not your favorite student, but please… Don’t send me to a boarding school. Write me up a slip! ...Make me apologize to all the kids I’ve beaten up! G...Give me another chance.”

“We both know we can’t do that… Especially with the principle advocating your removal ever since you first came to this school. I… can’t do anything, I’m sorry.”

“...You’re not even going to try?! M-My life is going to be ruined, you know! You know exactly what they do to kids like me - I won’t make it out of there in one piece!”

“Chabashira, enough. You’ve had plenty of chances. Now, let me go and contact your father at onc-”

A large, almost snap like sound, rung across the classroom. Chabashira’s homeroom teacher had a large handprint mark left on her face. The outline was so incredibly clear that you would think it came from a cartoon or something. The delinquent stormed out of the classroom, tears rushing from out her eyes, muttering insults. However, not to her teacher, but herself. 

She cursed herself for thinking anybody cared. How idiotic it was for her to open up, thinking that would solve anything. Emotions are a weakness that should be destroyed. ...How come you still feel them so strongly? Are you a child? Are you really that insecure about yourself? Pathetic. Truly pathetic, Chabashira…

Tenko ended up outside of school grounds, honestly surprised she hadn’t passed out in the middle of some hallway considering how much her head was spinning and unconsciousness lingering over the girl constantly in that rage-filled episode. The tears and anger, quickly turned into almost a blind rage as she made her way home. Ready to pack up her things and leave. Leave the country? For her, that was looking to be more and more plausible. She didn’t have any marketable skills, but she was sure she could find some shady guy to work for and turn out semi-okay in the end.

Maybe she really was a child, holding onto such a childish and impossible dream. She chuckled to herself, grinning widely as she felt her lip quiver again when she finally saw the bus stop. She wasn’t too far from home now, it should all be over soon…

She sat down on the old wooden bench and stared at the small houses across the street. She would normally pull out her phone and check her texts or social media, but she knew a certain someone would be blowing up her phone, and Chabashira would much rather face the music later than right now. 

After about a minute or two, she noticed person sit down next to her. Curiosity got the better of Chabashira and she quickly moved her head to hopefully catch a glance at the girl. Tenko’s first immediate thought was “Wow...She’s beautiful.” And she really was. Her long, blue hair… Her blue eyes… Her entire figure. She was drop dead gorgeous, and she quickly felt her face warm up and, almost as if the Gods were laughing at her, the mysterious girl just had to turn her head to face Chabashira right at that very moment…!

“Uhm, can I help you, miss?”

Tenko quickly put her head in her hands, swearing pretty vocally, just loudly enough that the blue haired girl would hear her and be so disgusted by it that she would just leave so she wouldn’t have to be in this… bothersome situation anymore.

Instead, almost to Chabashira’s horror, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, the girl sitting incredibly close to her. Tenko didn’t want to look at the girl, especially not right now, so she just continued her previous act. However, that also proved to be useless. After a minute or two of doing this, and the hand was still present on her shoulder, she eventually gave up and stared at the taller girl, giving her the stink eye.

“What do you want, four-eyes?”

“What’s your name?”

“W-What...? But, I just-” 

“My name is Tsumugi Shirogane. What about you?”

“Listen, this is weird and all, but-”

“I-I’m sorry…! Am I bothering you? You just looked you needed a person to talk to, is all. ...Please don’t hurt me!”

Tenko’s eyes immediately widened as she grabbed Shirogane’s hands and held them firmly. It was heat of the moment and Chabashira didn’t know what was going on, but before she fully came to her senses, she was muttering out endless amounts of apologies to the girl. ...It was like she was a completely other person. Even Tsumugi was struck dead silent by the whole thing, however, she simply took the opportunity and held Chabashira in an embrace, whispering into her ear. ...Even her voice was incredibly pretty.

“What’s your name?”

“C-Chabashira… Chabashira Tenko.”

“That’s a pretty name, Tenko-chan. ...Now, why are you so distraught? You surely don’t look like the type to be so emotional.”

“H-How did you-?!’’

“Body language, dear. It’s quite obvious to tell that you’re hurting.”

Tenko quickly broke out of Shirogane’s arms and felt her lips quiver again. She stood up from the bench and started pacing around the small booth, Tsumugi quickly catching up with her and tried to calm her down.

“Tenko-chan?”

“...Why the hell are you even here?! H-Have you come to mock me?! Laugh at the pathetic delinquent who threw her life away just so I could feel something?! Is wanting to feel something else rather than boredom really just that pathetic, even if you have to resort to violent means?! How is a person like me supposed to function here? I’m not welcome. ...I’ll never be welcome. ...Nobody wants me. ...Especially not you, so stop trying to play hero and get the hell out of here!”

Chabashira gestured for Shirogane to step aside, but the taller girl quickly overpowered her and pushed her to a sign post, surprisingly strong for what seemed to be a weak woman. Tenko struggled against Tsumugi, but she kept a firm grip until Tenko finally calmed down and stopped crying.

“You want to feel something, Tenko-chan? You want to run away from your past life, don’t you?”

“...Go ahead and laugh, I know how childish it sounds, Shirogane-san.”

“That isn’t childish at all, Tenko-chan! In fact, that can be our reality.”

“W-What? What are you saying?”

“...Danganronpa.”

“D-Danganronpa?! I-Isn’t that the show where people actually kill each other…?! What does that sick, sadistic game have to do with anything?”

“Oh…? You don’t like Danganronpa, Tenko-chan?”

“Of course not! ...Killing people is just wrong! I-I know I’m not exactly the best person, b-but people who enjoy that stuff are just… irredeemable! It’s sick!”

Tsumugi released Tenko from her grip and moved both of her hands to Tenko’s face, cupping them both and warmly smiled as she brushed her thumbs against the slightly bruised skin. Chabashira was struck silent. She would usually throat punch anyone, regardless of gender, who even approached her a little too closely, much less touch her so… intimately. However, she was almost entranced by this mysterious woman. Out of all the things she could imagine Shirogane doing, this was certainly not one of them.

“My, you’re so ignorant, dear. No wonder you’re so angry at the world… You don’t have an outlet to express your feelings, right? Hmm, judging by your expression, I seemed to have hit the mark. Falling for a stranger just because they chose to listen to you? That’s a very… you thing to do, you know. It isn’t just a killing game - it’s a lifestyle. ...It saved me from a dark time, pulled me out of the darkness when I was so close to giving up. ...It can save you too, Tenko-chan. This year, the rules are that two people can live, and by the end of it, the cash prize should be enough to sustain a whole 7 generations. We could start a new life together! Oh, don’t look at the ground so solemnly… I’ll let you in on a secret. I’m the mastermind! Ah ah ah! Don’t look so upset now, I promise this was partially my doing. ...But, I’m serious. Call this a fateful encounter, if you will. I feel a strong connection to you, Chabashira. It feels like we’ve known each other for an entire eternity. We both know you don’t really have a choice in this, so please… Consider my offer. ...Oh! My bus is here! The casting office is around 5 stops away from here and it runs until very, very late so you’ll have time to think it over. Take care now, sweetheart.”

And just as quickly as she showed up, Chabashira saw her leave almost in an instant. Almost as if she was an angel. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she felt herself fall on her knees, a blank expression on her face. She took out her phone absentmindedly and looked at her recent texts. Her father. Yelling at her. Screaming at her. Telling her to go home now. Telling her how she never wants to see her again after this. How much he tried to help her. He can’t do it anymore. He doesn’t have money. She doesn’t have a future. 

“Good evening. Now, contestant number- ...What is your name and why do you think you would be a good fit for Danganronpa?”

“I’m Tenko Chabashira… and I- ...I! I… don’t anywhere else to go. I’m desperate…! My dad… he- A-and with me- ...This is my only chance in life! I have to win Danganronpa! I just have to! I’ll do whatever you want! Just please! Let me on! I-I’ll betray! I-I’ll hurt, I just… need this so badly. So, so badly… I don’t want to die alone… If I have to die, let me die in a place where I don’t have to remember who I am! I’ll do anything! I’ll do anything… Anything… Let me be with her… Give me that, at least… P-Please, Mugi… Save me.”

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
